ECW
Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) è un brand della World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), basato sulla stile e sui personaggi della Extreme Championship Wrestling, federazione attiva tra il 1992 ed il 2001. Debuttò ufficialmente il 13 giugno 2006 con un programma a cadenza settimanale, ECW on SyFy. La WWE possiede altri due brand, RAW e SmackDown. ECW viene trasmessa su Sci Fi Channel negli Stati Uniti, X-Treme Sports e Global in Canada, Sky Sports 3 nel Regno Unito e nella Repubblica d'Irlanda, SKY Sport 2 in Italia, Premiere in Germania, FX Latin America in America Latina, Ten Sports in India, Astro Supersport in Malaysia, Solar Sports e Jack TV nelle Filippine, FOX8 in Australia, SKY 1 in Nuova Zelanda, e.tv in Sudafrica, SIC Radical in Portogallo e AFN Xtra. Storia LA PRIMA ECW Nel 1992 Todd Gordon fondò la Eastern Championship Wrestling, federazione indipendente attiva nella zona nord-est degli Stati Uniti. La federazione raggiunse un grande successo di pubblico quando il suo successore, Paul Heyman, ne cambiò il nome in Extreme Championship Wrestling, determinando anche un cambiamento radicale nello stile di lotta, incentrato sull'hardcore wrestling e nella tipologie di storyline. The rise and fall of ECW La federazione fallì nel giugno 2001, quando Heyman dichiarò bancarotta. Nel 2003 la World Wrestling Entertainment acquistò tutti i diritti sul marchio ECW e sugli archivi video della federazione. Il materiale video venne utilizzato per realizzare un doppio DVD intitolato The Rise and Fall of ECW rilasciato nel novembre 2004. Il DVD, contenente un documentario di 3 ore sulla storia della federazione e diversi match ECW, divenne il secondo DVD di wrestling più venduto di tutti i tempi, secondo solo a al DVD di WrestleMania XX. One Night Stand Sulla scia del grande successo del DVD The Rise and Fall of ECW, la World Wrestling Entertainment decise di organizzare ECW One Night Stand, un pay-per-view commemorativo sulla ECW. Lo show si tenne il 12 giugno 2005, nell'Hammerstein Ballroom di New York. L'organizzazione dello show venne affidata quasi completamente a Paul Heyman e a Tommy Dreamer e la prima pubblicità per l'evento fu trasmessa nel corso della puntata di RAW del 19 maggio 2005. I fan temevano di trovarsi di fronte ad uno show lontano dai canoni della ECW ma ciò non avenne e l'evento fu giudicato uno dei migliori pay-per-view del 2005. L'anno dopo la WWE produsse nuovamente il pay-per-view. Giugno 2006: La rinascita Nel Maggio 2006, Vince McMahon annuncia che l'ECW tornerà ad avere un suo show indipendente, ovviamente sempre sotto la proprietà della WWE. La federazione di Stamford inizia subito la ricerca di veterani della vecchia ECW, come Axl Rotten, Sabu, Terry Funk, Francine e The Sandman; a loro si aggiungono ex lottatori ECW già presenti in WWE, come Tazz e Rob Van Dam, lottatori WWE che non hanno mai lottato in ECW, come Kurt Angle e Big Show, e lottatori di federazioni indipendenti come CM Punk: il roster ECW inizia a prendere forma. Le trasmissioni sul suolo americano iniziano il 12 giugno, dopo WWE vs. ECW Head to Head e ECW One Night Stand 2006, eventi organizzati apposta per presentare la nuova ECW. Quest'ultima diventa a tutti gli effetti il terzo roster della WWE, affiancando quello di RAW e quello di SmackDown!. Al comando della rinata ECW c'è Paul Heyman, l'uomo che anni fa determinò il successo della ECW, coadiuvato dal suo "allievo prediletto", "The Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer. Il ruolo di Paul Heyman nella nuova ECW diventa però ogni settimana sempre più ridotto e la vera guida del nuovo roster diventa Vince McMahon stesso. McMahon cambia radicalmente l'ECW, eliminando le "Extreme Rules", marchio di fabbrica della ECW, secondo le quali negli incontri non sono presenti né conteggi fuori né squalifiche: i match estremi diventano sempre più rari, la nuova ECW è ormai completamente diversa da quella originale. Il 3 dicembre 2006 si è tenuto il primo evento in pay-per-view della ECW, December to Dismember; lo show, svoltosi ad Augusta, Georgia, ha avuto in un Elimination Chamber Match valido per l'ECW World Heavyweight Championship il suo main event. Ad aggiuicarsi il match è stato Lashley, che ha battuto Rob Van Dam, CM Punk, Test, Hardcore Holly ed il campione Big Show ed ha quindi conquistato il titolo; gli atleti sono stati eliminati in questo ordine: * Rob Van Dam elimina CM Punk * Test elimina Rob Van Dam * Test elimina Hardcore Holly * Lashley elimina Test * Lashley elimina Big Show Il prodotto, però, non soddisfa appieno i fan. Né quelli storici della ECW, né quelli nuovi che non conoscevano l'ex federazione di Paul Heyman. Pochi giorni dopo la disputa di December to Dismember, Paul Heyman è stato allontanato dalla ECW da Vince McMahon, principalmente a causa delle forti differenze di vedute su come gestire gli show del brand hardcore. Domenica 1º aprile 2007 i wrestler ECW hanno partecipato per la prima volta al maggiore evento della WWE, WrestleMania 23. I lottatori impegnati sono stati gli "ECW Originals" (Rob Van Dam, Sabu, Tommy Dreamer e The Sandman) contro il "New Breed" (Elijah Burke, Kevin Thorn, Marcus Cor Von e Matt Striker), CM Punk nel Money in the Bank Ladder Match e l'ECW World Heavyweight Championship Bobby Lashley nella "Battle of Billionaires" contro Umaga. Un mese dopo, a Backlash il titolo del mondo ECW è passato di mano con un verdetto sorprendente: il proprietario della WWE, Vince McMahon, ha schienato il campione in carica Lashley grazie all'aiuto del figlio Shane McMahon e di Umaga, in un Handicap match. A One Night Stand 2007 Bobby Lashley ha sconfitto Vince McMahon in uno Street Fight Match riconquistando la corona. A partire dal pay-per-view Backlash 2007, gli atleti ECW possono partecipare a tutti i PPV della WWE. Bobby Lashley nella puntata speciale della draft lottery viene trasferito dalla Ecw a Raw e così è costretto a rendere vacante il titolo di campione. Al momento del passaggio di Bobby Lashley dalla ECW a RAW (per effetto della Brand Extesion), il Titolo ECW venne dichiarato vacante; per determinare il nuovo campione fu indetto un torneo al quale parteciparono diversi wrestler e che si sarebbe dovuto concluere con il match tra CM Punk e Chris Benoit; tuttavia Benoit non presenziò all'evento ed il suo posto fu preso da Johnny Nitro, il quale sconfisse Punk laureandosi nuovo ECW World Champion. Nitro (che nel frattempo cambiò nome in John Morrison) difese con successo il titolo in diverse occasioni ma fu costretto a capitolare contro CM Punk nel corso della puntata di ECW on Sci Fi del 1 settembre. Il 16 ottobre 2007 è stato ufficializato un accordo (kayfabe) tra i general manager di SmackDown e della ECW che permette agli alteti dei due roster di combattere in entrambi gli show. Con questo accordo Chavo Guerrero ha potuto sfidare CM Punk per il Titolo ECW, battendolo. Chavo ha quindi perso il titolo in favore di Kane a WrestleMania XXIV. Sempre a WrestleMania XXIV, CM Punk ha vinto il Money in the Bank match diventando il primo atleta di questo roster a riuscire nell'impresa. Il 6 maggio 2008 si è svolta la puntata numero 100 dello show. Con il draft del 2008, Kane, l'ECW Champion,passò a RAW: si temette che il massimo alloro della ECW potesse passare permanentemente allo show rosso, ma Mark Henry,passato a ECW nell'ambito del medesimo draft, sconfisse Kane a Night of Champions e riportò il titolo nella lega d' origine. Durante Agosto,Theodore Long ha presentato a Mark Henry la nuova versione del titolo ECW, chiamata silver version, in quanto è argentata.